1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in fishing rods. More particularly, it relates to a cushion that is secured to the proximal end of a fishing rod to absorb impacts generated by certain types of fishing activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grouper and other very large fish are commonly found near the bottom of the body of water within which they live. Thus, fishing for such fish is commonly referred to as bottom fishing. Due to the weight and strength of such large fish, the fisherman usually tucks the proximal end of the fishing pole under his or her arm in order to prevent the distal end of the rod from being pulled downwardly by the fish. However, due to the repeated efforts of the fish, the fisherman's underarm area or armpit receives a beating which may lead to bruises, soreness, and the like.
One inventor addressed this problem by mounting a cylindrical cushion at the proximal end of the fishing rod. The fisherman places the cylindrical cushion under the arm and said cushion absorbs much of the force as the fish pulls downwardly on the line at the distal end of the rod.
Although this earlier device performs its intended function, it has the drawback that is does not fit well under the arm of the fisherman. The cylindrical shape does not conform to the shape of the armpit and as a result the cushion itself can become a part of the problem.
Moreover, the cushion has a central bore formed in it that receives the proximal end of the fishing rod. Thus, half of the cushion provides no cushioning effect because it is not positioned between the armpit and the rod.
The earlier devices in this field also interfere with the placement of the rod butt into a rod holder, i.e., they must be removed from the rod before the rod holder can be used. Throughout the course of a day, there are many times when a fisherman desires to place the rod into a rod holder. The prior art cushioning devices must be removed and reinstalled every time the rod holder is used.
What is needed, then, is a more ergonomic cushion that fits comfortably under the arm of a fisherman. There is also a need for an ergonomic cushion that positions substantially all of the cushioning between the user's under arm and the proximal end of the rod so that the cushioning material is not wasted. There is a need as well for a cushioning device that remains on the rod at all times yet does not interfere with placement of the rod into a rod holder.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the identified needs could be met.